Episode 1466 (26th June 1990)
Plot Mark and Annie anxiously wait for news of Rachel. A sold sign is put up outside 3 Demdyke Row. Seth and Archie speculate about who has bought the cottage. Nick has a massive hangover. Kate and Joe bring Rachel home - she has had her stomach pumped. Annie is mystified when she says she stuck to the fruit punch all night. Archie tells Nick that he no longer drinks. He reminds Nick that he went to see Elsa last night and came back covered in mud. Elizabeth surveys the damage caused by Nick to her garden. She tells Elsa that Nick is not good enough for her. Archie asks Jack and Joe if they have got any work, but they say they don't need any help. Rachel goes to see Sarah to get away from Annie. She tells her that she doesn't regret getting drunk and that she needed to get the last year out of her system. Sarah comments that it is her last afternoon at work. Archie goes up to Home Farm looking for work. He meets Zoe and starts talking about Frank and tells Zoe that she is being exploited by a bloke like Tate. He asks her for a drink. The Woolpack customers gossip about who has bought 3 Demdyke Row. Nick goes to Blackthorn Farm and is met by Michael who tries to stop him seeing Elsa. Elizabeth intervenes and says that they have to talk. Joe arrives back from seeing his solicitor about 3 Demdyke Row. He has found out the identity of the mystery buyer and is in a terrible mood. He tells Jack that Frank has bought Demdyke and doesn't believe Jack when he tells him that he knew nothing about it. Joe and Sarah argue. Nick finally gets to speak to Elsa. Annie finds out that Joe spiked the fruit punch and threatens to box his ears. Archie spouts off about Frank in The Woolpack, but feels embarrassed when he finds out that Zoe is his daughter. Joe is annoyed that he has been outsmarted by Frank. Kate tries to calm him down and tells Joe to start working with Frank. Jack tries to involve Sarah in the farm, but she avoids the subject. Nick tells Elizabeth he wants to bring up the child with Elsa and proposes to her. Zoe turns up for her drink with Archie and teases him about his mistake. Elizabeth tells Nick that she does not want her daughter to be pressurised into marriage and Elsa agrees that she can manage on her own. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Seth - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Bill Whiteley - Teddy Turner *Archie - Tony Pitts Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, fields, cottage and yard *Demdyke Row *3 Demdyke Row - Front garden *Blackthorn Farm - Garden and farmhouse kitchen *Home Farm - Grounds *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown road Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 4 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 15th October 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD